


the moon and the stars

by ambrosia_and_roses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Remus Lupin, Breakfast, Deepthroating, Fluffy, Hair-pulling, Hot, James shows up, M/M, Rimming, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Smut, The Room of Requirement - Freeform, Top Sirius Black, remus gets a letter, sort of haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosia_and_roses/pseuds/ambrosia_and_roses
Summary: "C'mon, Rem, it's almost midnight and I didn't get much sleep last night. Could you please do my essay for me? This is the last time, I swear," He jutted out his bottom lip and gave Remus his practiced and perfected puppy dog eyes."As hard to resist as that look is, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse." Remus said dryly, with a badly concealed smile."Oh, however shall I convince you?..." Sirius trailed off, an identical smirk gracing his lips. He pushed himself out of his armchair and stood over Remus, who subtly admired Sirius' lanky figure as he ran his fingers through his raven curls, trying to tame them into something that slightly looked like hair. Remus had told himself that he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend in THAT way, trust him, he had tried. But, try as he might, Sirius just brought out the worst in him. In the best possible way, of course. Obviously, Sirius wasn't gay, and, even if he was, why would he be interested in a monster like Remus?





	1. a room of requirement rendevous

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
This contains smut!!!!

Remus' POV:

"Ugh, can't we just copy from you?" Sirius begged, his disheveled head of hair blocking the light from the fireplace. "It'd save us soooo much time, Moony, please..."

Remus smirked and shook his head. "I've let you two do that for too long. Time for you to start being functioning humans, thanks. How will you survive 6th year if you can't even complete a simple Potions essay?"

James groaned and sunk down into his plush armchair, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm going to bed," he declared, "and if we're truly friends, Moony, you'll finish my essay for me." He hauled himself out of the chair and trudged up the stairs, holding up his hand to stifle a yawn.

Remus was left alone in the common room with a messy-haired, desperate Sirius. Before Sirius could get his mouth open, Remus held up a stern finger and gave him his best McGonagall Stink Eye, raising one eyebrow. 

"C'mon, Rem, it's almost midnight and I didn't get much sleep last night. Could you please do my essay for me? This is the last time, I swear," He jutted out his bottom lip and gave Remus his practiced and perfected puppy dog eyes. 

"As hard to resist as that look is, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse." Remus said dryly, with a badly concealed smile. 

"Oh, however shall I convince you?..." Sirius trailed off, an identical smirk gracing his lips. He pushed himself out of his armchair and stood over Remus, who subtly admired Sirius' lanky figure as he ran his fingers through his raven curls, trying to tame them into something that slightly looked like hair. Remus had told himself that he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend in THAT way, trust him, he had tried. But, try as he might, Sirius just brought out the worst in him. In the best possible way, of course. Obviously, Sirius wasn't gay, and, even if he was, why would he be interested in a monster like Remus?

Sirius plopped down on the overstuffed couch next to Remus, sighing dramatically. "You know, Moony, I really thought that you'd take pity on me."

"Oh, what a heartless monster I am." Remus grinned, setting down his parchment and quill on a side table.

Sirius turned to frown at him, jutting his bottom lip out. He drew his eyebrows together in an attempt to look pitiful. As he blinked innocently, a strand of hair fell into his eyes. On an impulse, Remus reached out and tucked it behind his ear, then immediately jerked his hand back as if he'd been burned, a violent blush igniting his cheeks as he averted his gaze. "Um, y-yeah... uh.." He glanced frantically around the common room, searching for a distraction, letting out a relieved breath of air when his eyes found a Gryffindor banner. "Quidditch! Next week! Who do you think'll win, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

Sirius looked at him blankly and shook his head. "Sorry, what?"

Remus repeated the question, looking quizzically at Sirius' cheeks. Was that a blush creeping onto his face? No, it couldn't be. Sirius couldn't have been embarrassed by the tiny hair tuck, could he?

"R-Ravenclaw, I guess." Sirius mumbled. "Um, what about -" 

He was cut off as he spotted a large tawny owl perched outside the window. "Uh, Moony?" He said, pointing.

Remus strode over to the window and slid it open. He took the letter from the owl's beak as it hopped inside.

"This is my father's owl..." Remus trailed off, confused. Why would his father be sending him an owl now, instead of at breakfast, in the Great Hall?

He popped open the letter's wax seal and let his eyes scan over the crisp parchment. A tiny gasp escaped his lips. He felt numb, as though he'd been Stunned. He stumbled, and almost fell. Sirius ran over to him and caught him around the waist, then brought him back to the couch and sat him down gently. 

"Rem, what happened?"

Remus sat, dazed, staring off into empty space. He felt numb. "My mom..." He breathed out. He felt a stray tear cascade down his cheek. Suddenly, the numbness faded, and a great axe of pain stabbed him in the chest. A heartbreaking sob burst from his throat as he let the torrent of tears free. He buried his face in his hands. 

A pair of arms wrapped around him and squeezed, grounding him a bit. He blindly thrust the letter at Sirius for him to read. 

"Merlin, Rem, I'm so sorry..." Sirius lamented, hugging him even harder. 

Remus choked on his sobs and started coughing, then felt a soft hand brush away his tears. He glanced at Sirius, and was surprised to see that he was crying too, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes.

"Pads... w-why are you c-crying...?" Remus asked softly.

"Well, dammit Moons, I knew her too, didn't I? Merlin, I've spent practically every Christmas with your family since second year!" Sirius continued. "Hope was more of a mother to me than mine ever was..."

"Oh, Pads." Remus sank into Sirius' warm embrace, closing his eyes and letting one more tear slip from his eye. 

They sat in silence for an eternity.

"I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get to tell her how much I love her, how much I'd miss her." Remus murmured, so quiet he was sure Sirius hadn't heard him.

"Moony, look at me." Sirius said, cupping his hand under Remus' chin. "She knew. Hope knew how important she was to you. And I-"

Sirius gasped as Remus grabbed the back of his neck and pressed their lips together, softly but fiercely. 

"I had to, Pads. At least once." Remus mumbled as he stood and started to half sprint towards the stairs. He stopped short as he felt a hand seize his wrist, and slowly turned around, dreading Sirius' inevitable outburst.

But the yelling did not come. Instead, Sirius stood, swaying slightly, as if he were dizzy. His cheeks were awake with an unmistakable fiery blush, his lips held barely apart, words hanging from the end of his tongue.

"Don't go." He whispered tentatively, as if afraid of what his words would cause.

He pulled Remus back towards the couch. They both sat down stiffly, only a few inches apart.

Remus' head spun. What was happening? Sirius hadn't rejected him... Remus was sure he would... Did that mean....? No, he couldn't possibly...

A million unfinished thoughts swam around in his head. 

Remus swiveled his head towards Sirius and began to stutter, "Padfoot, I'm sorry, I just-"

He was cut off as Sirius leaned over him.

His half-lidded gray eyes seemed to shimmer in the firelight as he murmured quietly. "Moony, you don't have to apologize for anything..."

And they were kissing then, and suddenly nothing else in the world seemed to matter. Their Charms exam the next day? Absolutely irrelevant. Their Potions essays? Trivial. The fact that James would probably blow a fuse when he woke up and realized that his homework wasn't done? Who cared?!

All that mattered was that Sirius was on top of him, kissing him like he would never need air again, and Remus' hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, almost hungrily.

It felt as if the world would end as soon as they broke apart.

Sirius tasted like pure sunshine.

Remus suddenly was too hot in his jumper and he wondered why clothes were even invented in the first place. Sirius seemed to be thinking the same thing as he wrenched off his leather jacket. Remus let out a small moan as Sirius detached their mouths. He tried to sit up to kiss him again, but Sirius pushed him back down gently. He grabbed the hem of Remus' jumper and lifted it off him. Sirius' breath caught as he gazed at Remus' scarred torso.

"The scars don't heal very well, sorry..." Remus stuttered as he shrank in on himself, covering his chest with his arms.

Sirius seized Remus' wrists and started planting feathery kisses on each of Remus' scars.

"You."

"Are."

"Beautiful." 

"Just."

"How." 

"You." 

"Are."

"Don't."

"Ever." 

"Apologize."

Sirius punctuated each word with a kiss on each scar, and Remus punctuated each kiss with a small moan. Remus grabbed Sirius' shoulders and pulled him closer for another kiss, not being able to stand the distance between their mouths, which melded together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. Sirius moved his mouth to Remus' neck, kissing along its length. He stopped short at the base of his neck and started nipping at it, making Remus choke a bit. Remus wrapped his long legs around Sirius and pulled him closer, on cloud nine. He inhaled, his nose buried in the crook of Sirius' neck. Wait a second... He sniffed again. Yep. Cinnamon, bitter chocolate, and Sirius' ocean scented shampoo. Exactly what Amortentia smelled like to him.

"Sirius," he said in a husky voice, "you didn't happen to switch up your cologne this morning?"

"Or was that on purpose?" Remus whispered into his ear, then nipped at his earlobe.

"Uh... I may have, um, u-used a certain potion on a-accident." Sirius exhaled, taking shallow breaths.

"Mmmm..." Remus decided to throw caution to the wind and licked the shell of Sirius' ear. He tasted like the Amortentia smelled. Sirius moaned, digging his fingernails into Remus' thighs. 

A chill went through him as Sirius' fingers danced across his leg, and he felt his blood rush south. "Sirius, I..."

Sirius blushed, stray hairs falling into his shining eyes. "Don't worry, Moony. I'll take care of you..." He cupped Remus' face with both hands and gave him a fierce kiss that left his head spinning and his lips tingling. Suddenly, Sirius was seated on the floor, in between Remus' legs. His fingers were trailing precariously close to the waistband of Remus' pants. Sirius let one finger slip under the belt.

"This is such a pain, isn't it?" He whispered in a sultry voice, "Why don't we just... Get rid of it?

Sirius' POV:

Merlin, this boy was beautiful. Sirius couldn't believe he had Remus all to himself. He was so entrancing, with his silky skin, ruffled hair, and deep eyes. Merlin, his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel color with flecks of brilliant gold that seemed to light a fire deep inside him. Sirius had spent many a Potions class studying them, either hooded with concern that his potion wasn't exactly perfect, or alight with triumph when he mixed the ingredients just right. His train of thought was derailed as Remus wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer, inhaling deeply by his neck.

Oh, Merlin's balls.

"Sirius," Remus murmured, inhaling again, "you didn't happen to switch up your cologne this morning?"

"Or was that on purpose?" Remus' lips danced dangerously over his ear. He nipped at Sirius' earlobe.

"Uh... I may have, um, u-used a certain potion on a-accident." He gasped, his breaths short. Sirius had, in fact, used Amortentia instead of cologne that morning. He had decided. Today was going to be the day he made a move on Remus Lupin. He had spent the better part of 3 years pining after Remus, and he had been utterly oblivious. Imagine his surprise when Remus beat him to it, acting out the kiss that had occupied the back of Sirius' mind for years.

"Mmmm..." Remus moaned, snapping him back to the moment. He paused, then slowly drew his tongue over the shell of Sirius' ear. Sirius groaned and gripped Remus' thighs, growing hard against Remus' stomach. He felt a hardness against his own leg. Fuck, this was actually happening. Remus Lupin was hard for him. This was his dream. 

"Sirius, I..." Moony gasped, his lips barely parted.

"Don't worry, Moony. I'll take care of you..." Sirius' heart felt like it was about to Apparate out of his chest as he seized Remus' face in his hands and kissed him as hard as he could. He lowered himself to the floor and settled in between Remus' corduroy clad legs. He lightly dragged his fingers over the skin on Remus' stomach, then to his trim waist, then to the skin peeking out from beneath the waistband of his pants. He tucked one thin finger under Remus' belt.

"This is such a pain, isn't it? Why don't we just... Get rid of it?" Sirius suggested, trying to sound innocent (but probably failing).

He unbuckled Remus' thick belt with trembling hands, and started to tug his blue corduroy pants off his hips, but stopped. Remus let out a small whimper. Sirius pulled Remus' shoes and socks off, then let his silver gaze linger on the outline of Remus' boner for a split second. He tugged Remus' pants down a few more inches to reveal a pair of green boxers that were looking a bit... stretched.

"Well, these do look a bit tight, don't they, Moony? Should I... make you more comfortable?..." Sirius said with a badly concealed smirk.

Remus groaned, his nails digging into the armrest, "Ye-Yes, please, Sirius, I need..."

Suddenly, Sirius jerked down Remus' boxers. He gaped at the sight before him. Remus' dick was pointing straight up, paler than the rest of him. It was at least six inches, with a trail of precum trickling down the side. Sirius reached out a hand and gently gripped the base, producing a moan from Remus. Sirius leaned forward and licked it up its length with the flat of his tongue. Remus bucked a bit. Sirius placed his hands on Remus' hips and continued to tease him, licking the side, the tip, the base. Merlin, he tasted so good! Sirius moaned. He couldn't stand it anymore. He positioned his mouth at Remus' tip and took as much of him as he could. Remus moaned, his hands flying out and burying themselves in Sirius's hair. Sirius let his head bob up and down, relishing the feel of Remus' cool hands on his scalp. Sirius pushed his head down until he felt a nudge at the back of his throat. Unable to control his reflex, he gagged, coughing. Remus gasped and pulled out of his mouth, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Sirius was left panting for more. "No... come back... I n-need..."

"I hurt you." Remus stated, his voice quivering.

"What? N-No, you didn't. Remus..." Sirius placed a hand on Remus' knee. "Just... get back here, you caring idiot." 

Remus cried out as Sirius pulled him forward and started to deepthroat him. Remus kept bucking his hips uncontrollably and letting out tiny moans, slowly coming apart. His hands flew back to Sirius' hair. 

"Sirius..." He moaned, sending a chill through Sirius. He had dreamed of Remus saying his name like that, but had never thought it would happen.

"Sirius... I'm going to- ah!" Remus twitched as his warm cum shot into Sirius' mouth. Sirius closed his eyes, relishing the taste before swallowing. Remus panted, his hands still in Sirius' hair.

Sirius clambered up onto the couch and pulled Remus towards him, their mouths about to collide.

Suddenly, Remus pushed him away with both arms.

"What?... Remus, what are you doing?" Sirius asked, moving to kiss him.

Remus stopped him with one hand. "Could you... get up?"

Sirius stood tentatively. What was Remus doing?

"I... have an idea," Remus asked, standing up himself and pulling his clothes back on. Sirius let out a tiny grunt of disappointment, then pulled his own leather jacket over his wrinkled t-shirt, since they clearly weren't about to do anything.

"Accio James' Cloak!" Remus whispered, flicking his wand in the direction of their dormitory.

Sirius screwed his face up in confusion as the cloak flew into Remus' outstretched hands. What was his idea?

Remus snuck a shy glance at Sirius before conjuring a long strip of black fabric. He walked around Sirius and whispered in his ear, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Sirius replied, without even thinking. 

Moony slowly brought the black fabric over Sirius' eyes and tied it in a knot behind his head. "I'll guide you," he whispered. Sirius could feel the cool fabric of the cloak as it was lowered over them. Remus gently took hold of Sirius' arms from behind and began to maneuver him through the portrait hole.

"Well, excuse me! It's not like I was sleeping or anything!" The Fat Lady cried out indignantly behind them. 

It took about half of an hour for Remus to guide Sirius to wherever their destination was. All the way, Sirius savored the feel of Remus' warm breath against his ear and his soft hands gripping Sirius's shoulders, guiding him.

It seemed like they were pacing the same ten foot patch over and over again. What in the name of Merlin is Remus doing? Sirius thought as Remus whirled him around again. Suddenly, Sirius heard the whoosh of an opening door as Remus turned him sharply right and into a considerably warmer area. Remus pulled the Cloak off of them and sat Sirius down on what seemed to be a chair. He felt hands at the back of his head. The black fabric was pulled away from his eyes and he squinted at the sudden light.

Sirius' eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he stared at the room around him. The floor was plush, a fluffy carpet in a deep plum color. Tiny shards of diamond hung from the arms of a dazzling chandelier that dangled from the vaulted ceilings, the thousands of miniature jewels throwing spots of light around the spacious room. The armchair he was in sat in a corner where two of the navy walls met. Lit candles floated 15 feet above the carpet, softly illuminating the entire space. And the bed. Merlin, that bed! It was absolutely huge, at least ten by ten feet. Silky cream sheets peeked out from under the edges of a gray comforter, and the pillows were the same color as the carpet. This must be the Room of Requirement. He stood slowly, his knees shaking a bit, and turned to Remus.

"Moony, it's... perfect." He whispered the last word. "Thank you-"

He was cut off as Remus closed the short distance between them and pressed their lips together. Sirius let out a small moan as he grabbed the front of Remus' jumper and shoved him into the wall. Remus was hot all over, and Sirius couldn't imagine anything being more perfect than this moment. He parted his lips ever-so-slightly, and Sirius took that opportunity to slip his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Merlin, this was bloody amazing.

Remus moaned, his hands yanking off Sirius' leather jacket and crawling their way up under Sirius' shirt. Sirius felt his blood rush south as he sucked on Remus' tongue, releasing a groan as he did so. Somehow, they ended up on the bed, Sirius on top, pinning Remus' wrists down on either side of his head. Sirius could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Suddenly, Remus twisted his face to the side, breaking the kiss, and pulled his wrists out from under Sirius' hands. Remus flipped them both over and pushed Sirius against the bed, although not before yanking Sirius' shirt off. "Stay there." He whispered, letting his fingers wander down Sirius' torso as his mouth followed it. He kissed his way down. Sirius relished the feel of Remus' cool lips against his own burning skin. He reached Sirius' pants, eager to return the favor from earlier.

Sirius nodded, licking his dry lips, urging Remus to continue. Remus gladly obeyed, inching Sirius' pants and boxers off of his hips. Remus gaped at the sight of Sirius' huge dick. Sirius knew that there was no way on Earth that Remus would be able to take all of him. Sirius was about nine inches, and thick at that. Not to brag or anything. Just kidding, definitely to brag. Still, Remus seemed determined to at least try. He gripped the base, sending a chill through Sirius. He threw his head back and moaned as Remus's tongue flicked at the tip, his nerves dancing. He whimpered as Remus took his tip in his warm mouth and started pushing down. 

"Merlin, Moony, that feels amazing." Sirius gasped as his tip hit the back of Remus' throat and kept going. "How in the hell are you able to - ah!" Sirius' fingers scrabbled against the back of Remus' head. Remus blinked, pointing to his wand, then his throat.

Well, as long as Remus could do it, Sirius didn't give a flying fuck how. Remus continued moving his head, sucking in his cheeks. Sirius felt himself getting close. That wouldn't do. He couldn't come yet. 

He pushed Remus off of him.

"What.... No, Padfoot, let me..." Remus tried to get back to his previous task, but Sirius stopped him with one hand.

Remus' POV- 

Remus' eyelids fluttered as Sirius pushed him away, his dick leaving Remus' mouth with a small pop! noise.

"What.... No, Padfoot, let me..." Remus leaned his head forward, but ran into Sirius' hand instead.

"That was phenomenal, Moony, but you almost made me come, and I can't do that yet." Sirius gave him a wink and a smirk. "I've got another idea..."

He grabbed Remus firmly by the hips, and threw him to the side. With a flick of Sirius' wand, Remus' clothes flew off, leaving him horny and nude against the gray comforter, which Remus had to admit, felt pretty nice and soft. Sirius flipped Remus over onto his stomach and shoved his knees under him, his ass in the air. Remus gasped as Sirius muttered a spell.

"Scourgify!" Sirius said. Remus panted as the spell sparked inside him, grabbing large sections of comforter in his trembling hands. Sirius lifted Remus again and sat him on top of his face. Remus moaned as he felt something warm and slippery flick against his hole. Sirius grabbed and spread him to get to his hole better, working magic with his mouth. 

Within minutes, Remus couldn't stop his hips from bucking as Sirius tongue-fucked him. Sirius had to wrap his arms around the tops of Remus' thighs to hold him down. Remus couldn't keep quiet, a breathy moan escaping his lips every few seconds. Sirius kept flicking his tongue in and out, alternating between broad strokes of his tongue and quick jabs into Remus' hole. Remus was on edge, squeezing the comforter balled up in his fists until his knuckles turned white.

He cried out as he came, white stripes painting his chest. His breath was shaky, and he could barely feel it when Sirius inched out from under him and set him on his back. Remus stared up at the ceiling blissfully, but snapped his attention back to that moment when Sirius started licking the warm come off of Remus' heaving chest. Remus let out a hollow groan and wrapped his legs around Sirius.

"Sirius, please... I need - ah! - I need you...." Remus choked out, his cheeks heated and his hair ruffled.

"What do you want me to do?" Sirius asked, his voice a debonair purr. He would have looked unaffected if not for his fiery blush and his raging boner hanging outside the waistband of his pants.

"Your trousers... unnecessary..." Remus panted.

Sirius stood and removed his pants obediently, then crawled back up to the bed in between Remus' trembling legs. "Anything... else?" He let his eyelids droop suggestively.

"Ohh, Sirius, please..." Remus was about to go crazy if Sirius didn't do something.

"Fuck me."

Remus heard the words escape his mouth in a throaty moan, but it didn't sound like he had said that. How was he that desperate? Ah! That's how, he thought as Sirius kissed the inside of his thigh.

"Moony, are you sure? Completely sure?" Sirius asked, his brow rising.

"God, yes, do it, I need you... Sirius," Remus rambled, taking shallow breaths. 

"Well, if you insist..." Sirius stuck a finger in his mouth and started sucking it suggestively. He twirled it around Remus' desperate hole, then slowly started to push it in, making Remus shudder with pleasure. He moved it back and forth, then added another finger. Remus felt a small twinge of pain, but it quickly disappeared. Sirius twisted his fingers and curled them upwards. Remus' hips shot off the bed and he whimpered as Sirius's fingers sent sparks flying inside him. Remus tried to ease himself back onto the bed, but as soon as he felt the soft touch of the comforter, Sirius bent his fingers in a beckoning motion and brushed Remus' prostate. His hips flew up again and he threw back his head and moaned, a chill running through him. Sirius kept scissoring, thrusting, and curling his two fingers, and, while it felt amazing, Remus was impatient for the real thing.

"Sirius... please. Just do it... fuck me... ravish me..." Remus moaned again as Sirius scissored his fingers.

"Alright, fine. Geez, Moony, so impatient." Sirius teased as he flipped Remus onto his stomach. "Just let me get some lube..." He snatched a glass vial of lube as it appeared on the bed. 

Sirius poured some into his open palm and rubbed it on his erection, then poured a bit over Remus' hole. 

He positioned himself at Remus' entrance, but hesitated.

"Uh... Here goes? Tell me if it hurts, Moony." Sirius slowly pushed in, his head popping past Remus' tight entrance. 

Remus groaned from in between his gritted teeth and curled his toes, from both pain and pleasure. Sirius pulled back a bit, then slowly thrust forward.

"T-This ok, Moony?" He asked, his voice thick.

"God, yes. Move... please move." Remus begged.

"Yessiree," Sirius pulled his hips back and suddenly rammed into him, burying his cock all the way inside Remus. 

Remus cried out and his head shot up as Sirius hit his prostate, making his legs go wonderfully numb and sending a wave of pure ecstasy through him. Sirius pulled his hips back and kept thrusting, burying a shuddering Remus further into the bed with each push. Suddenly, he stopped. Remus mewled in protest, peeling his hands away from the comforter. 

Sirius had a slightly twisted expression on his face, his eyes squeezed shut. "Sorry, Moony, I just don't want to... you know."

Remus nodded. He had a sudden idea. "Let me do something... Pull out for just a second."

He didn't want to stop, but hopefully his idea would pay off. Remus grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and set him on his back on the bed. Then, he got on top of Sirius and positioned Sirius' dick right under him. He slowly sank down onto it, making Sirius groan a bit. He bounced up and down on Sirius, his breath shallow, letting out a throaty moan every few seconds. Sirius was gripping the comforter and gasping whenever Remus sank all of the way down.

Remus twisted a bit to make Sirius' dick hit his prostate, and he whimpered as it did, his legs twitching. 

Sirius groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Moony, I can't hold back anymore."

"Do it, Pads. Do it." Remus sank down one last time.

Sirius gasped and came, releasing deep inside of Remus. Remus shuddered and came himself, unable to resist as Sirius' warm come flooded inside of him. His shaky cries filled the room. Sirius leaned forward and locked their lips together in a searing kiss. Remus could taste Sirius' hot breath. Remus lifted himself off of Sirius's dick and snuggled up to his side. Sirius lifted his wand, about to Vanish his come from inside of Remus. Remus put up his hand to stop him. "Don't. I... want to feel it... Inside me." He whispered.

Sirius smiled, pulling Remus closer and running a hand through Remus's ruffled hair.

"Pads, I..."

Remus took a deep breath.

"I think I love you."

Sirius' POV

Sirius closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Remus' searing skin against his own as he snuggled closer to Sirius.

"Pads, I..." Remus trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"I think I love you."

Sirius shot up, hitting his head on the bedframe. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. What? Was this a joke? Was Moony serious?

"Wait..... really?" Sirius asked tentatively, almost afraid of the answer.

Remus glanced up at him and stammered."I-It's fine if you don't, I just-"

He was cut off as Sirius leaned down and kissed him, smiling.

"Remus John Lupin."

"I love how your hair looks after a windy day. I love the way you chew on the end of your quill when you concentrate. I love the way you wrinkle your nose when you can't think of the answer to something, I love it when you help me with my homework and we end up laughing in front of the fire. I love the way you tear off pieces of toast instead of biting it. I love it how you fold your socks and the way you make your bed. I love your beautiful eyes, the way they sparkle in the sun. I love your button nose, I love your lips, I love every single one of your scars." Sirius said, planting kisses on every inch of Remus.

"I love you, Moony. I have for a while. You just... haven't noticed."

Tears beaded up at the edges of Remus's shining eyes, and he grinned, wrapping his arms around Sirius and pulling him closer, brushing his lips next to Sirius' ear.

"I love the way you run your hand through your hair when you talk. I love the way you talk, I love it how you flick your wrist when you cast a spell. I love your messy handwriting , I love it when you open everyone's curtains and wake us all up. I love you in your leather jacket, I love how your eyes show all your emotions, how you charm the Slytherin Quidditch robes red whenever they play us, I love the way you hold your wand, and I love the songs you sing in the shower when you think no one's listening. Your voice is beautiful. I've loved you for forever, Pads. I just didn't know it."

And then they kissed, their desire intertwining as their lips connected. They could feel each other's love, and they both felt as if they were about to implode with happiness.

Suddenly, they heard an outraged voice from the doorway.

"What the bloody fuck?!"

James was standing, frozen, his mouth agape, staring at his best friends, naked and kissing, with their clothes strewn around them.

"I, uh, came to get my... never mind, I'll go." He stammered, backing slowly out of the doorway.

"You guys can explain... uh, at breakfast ." He added as he sprinted away.

Sirius groaned, "He's gonna be insufferable."

Remus laughed and slid his hand into Sirius' hair, pulling him closer into a searing kiss.

That was the first time besides a full moon that Remus hadn't turned in his homework.


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius slammed his hands down on the table, still standing. James looked up, startled. When he saw Sirius’ narrowed eyes and furious expression, he jumped, dropping his fork.  
“What. The. Fuck, James?!” Sirius shouted.  
James held his hands up, “Woah, Padfoot, what’s wrong?”  
“You know very well what the fuck is wrong! Who did you fucking tell?! James, I swear?!” Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. Remus muffled a gasp as he realized that Sirius was fighting back tears, blinking rapidly. Tears pooled in the corners of Sirius’s eyes.  
Remus placed a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. He lifted Sirius’ hand from the table and intertwined their fingers, whispering, “I’ll handle this, Pads.”  
They both sat down, hands clasped under the table. Remus took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.  
“James, do you know what this is about at all?” He asked calmly.  
“No, mate, I- oh. Oh!” James slapped a hand to his mouth, “Oh-yeah, uh. That. Last night. Uh huh.”  
Sirius opens his mouth indignantly, but Lily interrupts him, “Last night? What the hell are you two dumbasses talking about? Can someone explain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sex, sorry! this is a short chapter, but i'll update soon! enjoy! :)

Remus ruffled his hair with one hand, sighing. He tugged on his robes, his tie hanging crookedly, the red and yellow fabric wrinkled, bent, and curling up at the end. With a shake of his head, Sirius straightened his tie, fighting a smile. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Moons,” he says, amusement tinting his voice. He smiles, his eyes crinkling up at the corners, “It won’t be that bad.”

“Yes, it will! You know how irritating and chatty James is! Half of the school probably knows already! Marcus Thomason winked at me in the common room! Oh, Merlin, I can already see it,” Remus moaned, tugging on the ends of his hair and stretching out the curls, “People are going to give us dirty looks and laugh at us and they’re going to-”

Sirius shut him up with a soft kiss, pulling away with a grin, “Come on, Moons, I’ll hex him if I have to.”

Remus knew that James wouldn’t deliberately tell everyone about him and Sirius, but knowing James, he’d probably been so frazzled that he’d spoken too loudly when telling Peter and Lily that someone had overheard, and news traveled fast in Hogwarts. Even the ghosts probably knew by now.

That, or Peter had said something to someone, and the news had spread from there. Peter was, and always had been, a chatterbox. He could never keep a secret to save his life.  
Remus sighed dramatically, threw his head back and walked out of the dormitory, dragging his feet. Sirius dashed after him, laughing when he caught up.

Breakfast was almost halfway over, so maybe there’d be less people there to witness Remus’s complete humiliation. Maybe.  
They both descended the stairs with slight apprehension, hands linked and fingers intertwined.

Just after turning the corner to the Great Hall, Sirius stopped abruptly, wrenching his hand out of Remus’ with a gasp.

Remus turned towards him, about to take his hand again, but when he saw the look in Sirius’ wide eyes, he let his hand go limp, snapping his head to follow Sirius’ gaze.

Regulus was strolling down the hall, chatting amiably with another Slytherin, bags slung over their arms. 

Sirius and Regulus had resolved their conflict over Sirius leaving, but they were nowhere near friends yet. Remus could only imagine how Sirius felt. After all, their parents weren’t exactly… accommodating. 

Remus stood there, unable to think up a quick solution. 

Regulus glanced up at the frozen Sirius, his face contorting into one of disgust. He pointedly looked away, whispering something to his friend. He glared at Sirius and Remus as they passed, combing them over with a scathing glare.

“Pads-” Remus started, stopping when he realized he didn’t know what to say

Sirius inhaled deeply, “Okay, okay… We need to go talk to James about this. Come on.” He strode forwards quickly, and Remus scrambled after him.  
The Great Hall was about half full, students slowly trickling out. James, Peter, and Lily sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, James and Lily on one side of the table, and Peter on the other. Remus swallowed nervously, trailing after Sirius, who walked with strong, purposeful steps. He was trying to appear confident, but Remus could see the unease in his eyes. Remus longed to take Sirius’ hand, but he knew that wouldn’t help at all.

Sirius slammed his hands down on the table, still standing. James looked up, startled. When he saw Sirius’ narrowed eyes and furious expression, he jumped, dropping his fork.

“What. The. Fuck, James?!” Sirius shouted.

James held his hands up, “Woah, Padfoot, what’s wrong?”

“You know very well what the fuck is wrong! Who did you fucking tell?! James, I swear?!” Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. Remus muffled a gasp as he realized that Sirius was fighting back tears, blinking rapidly. Tears pooled in the corners of Sirius’s eyes.

Remus placed a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. He lifted Sirius’ hand from the table and intertwined their fingers, whispering, “I’ll handle this, Pads.”

They both sat down, hands clasped under the table. Remus took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

“James, do you know what this is about at all?” He asked calmly.

“No, mate, I- oh. Oh!” James slapped a hand to his mouth, “Oh-yeah, uh. That. Last night. Uh huh.”

Sirius opens his mouth indignantly, but Lily interrupts him, “Last night? What the hell are you two dumbasses talking about? Can someone explain?”

Remus glances at Sirius, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Are you okay with telling them?”

He sighs heavily, “I guess we have to, now, don’t we. It’s fine, you can tell them.”

James turns to Lily, “Okay, Lily, the thing is-”

She holds up a stern finger, cutting him off. “No. Let Remus explain.”

“Er, well, the thing is… well… Alright, last night, James went to the Room of Requirement to get something, but the thing was, Pads and I were already there…”

“Yeah, and? What’s bad about that?” Peter inquired, resting his chin on his hand.

Remus swallowed, his heart going haywire in his chest. He clears his throat. “Well, we were… um, we…”

“Remus and I are dating.” Sirius blurted, then immediately blushed, tensing up.

Remus’s heart stopped. Dating?

“It didn’t look like you two were “dating” when I walked in!” James exclaimed, making quotations with his fingers.

Peter and Lily both dropped their jaws at the same time.

“You two were-”

“You guys were-”

They both stopped, intending to let the other talk. Remus glanced at Sirius’ beet red face, and his cheeks flushed, his heart skipping beats. 

“Congratulations! It was bound to happen, though,” Lily laughed, going back to her toast.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a bewildered glance. “I’m sorry, is that it? No one’s… surprised?” Sirius slid his bag off of his shoulders.

“Oh, please. Mate, anyone with even one eye could see that you two fancied each other,” James laughed.

“Yeah,” Lily agreed, ruffling James’ hair, “you could have cut the romantic, not to mention sexual, tension between the two of you with a spoon.” She winked.

“I- uh, I-” Remus flushed, averting his gaze, “Excuse me, I want to have a word with Sirius for a minute.”

He dragged Sirius out of the Great Hall, stopping behind a column, hoping Sirius couldn’t feel how sweaty his palm was. Sirius pressed his lips together, awkwardly attempting to explain, “Look, I- I know you said you loved… I said I loved you, but I understand if you… you don’t want to, I just had to say something, and I just-”

Remus cut him off, pressing a firm kiss to his soft lips. His weight threw them off balance, and Sirius let out a squeak, wrapping his arms around Remus as they toppled over. The breath was knocked out of him, and Remus smiled against his lips. He tasted like mint toothpaste.

Remus wasn’t sure about their future, but he hoped this happiness lasted forever. He felt so much more at ease with Sirius, he felt relaxed, and he found himself letting his guard down more easily than with anyone else. He felt more confident around Sirius, but also shyer, in a strange way that he didn’t really understand. 

Sirius kissed Remus back, a soft groan escaping his mouth. Remus straddled Sirius hips with his legs, his hands sliding into Sirius’ hair. When Sirius’ tongue snaked into Remus’ mouth, he reflexively clenched his fists, involuntarily tugging on Sirius’ hair. Sirius moaned hungrily into Remus’ mouth. Remus pulled away, grinning. 

“Noted, Padfoot.”

Sirius blushed, “Wait, does this mean-”

Remus kissed him again, smiling, “Yes, Pads. I’d love to be your boyfriend. After all, I am in love with you.”

Sirius stammered, the corners of his lips turning up.

Remus grinned, joy building in his chest, “Now, let’s go chew out James.”

They walked back into the Great Hall, fingers intertwined and cheeks flushed. 

“James,” Remus asked as they reached the table, sitting back down across from James, “did you tell anyone, anyone at all, about walking in on us last night?”

“No, mate, I swear! I didn’t tell anyone! Not even Lily or Peter! I’d never do that to you two, I promise! Why do you think people know?”

“I passed Regulus in the hall, and he shot me a look and whispered something to his friend,” Sirius explained, “but if you didn’t tell anyone, who did?”

“I don’t know…” James tossed a slice of sausage into his mouth, talking around it, “Maybe… maybe Regulus was mad about something else? We don’t know if that was it…”

“What else would he be mad about? No, it had to be that. Unless, you’ve done something else, Sirius,” Lily teased, taking a long sip of pumpkin juice.

“Haha, hilarious,” Sirius deadpanned, “But, seriously, we need to figure out who told.”

“What, you mean about you, the blood traitor, and Scar Boy here? The school deserved to know about what shameful, disgusting acts are happening right under their noses,” A sneer voice said behind them. 

Remus flinched, shrinking in on himself. His hand flew reflexively to his face, brushing the largest scar, which scored his cheek, just under his eye. A sallow, oily face leered over them, greasy hair hanging over one of the eyes.

Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snape sucks. end of story. he's the villain here, like it or not!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to do another chapter with bottom Sirius or anything kinky,,,!!


End file.
